Retribution
by akte81
Summary: Olivia comes home after a tough day and is looking for a fight. Casey is equally as angry. Explicit Femslash! Don't read if this offends you!


A/N: I was asked to write an angry!sex fic between my two favourite ladies, Casey & Olivia. So I did. Be warned, a) femslash, b) anger and sex, c) small amount of kink. If any of these things offend, don't come yelling to me. I've warned you!

A/N 2: Sorry! Formatting problems have been fixed :) :)

As usual, no ownership, just borrowed to play.

---

"NOVAK!"

The slamming door and crashing sound of keys, badge & gun being thrown on the table echoed through the quiet apartment.

"Casey! Where the HELL are you?" Olivia stormed down the hallway, her boots heavy on the hardwood floors. Coming in to the living room, she saw it was empty. She turned to check the kitchen. No sign of life there either. She backed out of the room and looked towards the bedroom. In the doorway stood a very pissed off looking Casey Novak, still in her courtroom attire. Jaw set, shoulders squared, arms crossed, and feet shoulder-width apart. It was the look on her face though. Her green eyes as hard as stone, she stood there silently, waiting for Olivia to dare come near her.

"Jesus Casey! What the hell were you doing today? I had to virtually BEG not to be suspended. I'm on desk duty for the week, and Cragen is pissed." Olivia's anger was palpable. The air between the two women was electric. "Well? What happened?"

"What happened Detective, is that you messed up." The use of her official title wasn't uncommon, but the steely tone in the voice would have sent shivers down Olivia's spine if she weren't too wrapped up in her own anger to notice.

"Don't give me that bullshit. A first year law student could have beaten the motion to suppress!" Olivia was pacing about in front of the bedroom door, where Casey still stood, unwavering.

"A rookie beat cop would know not to search beyond the limitations of a warrant and expect anything found to be admissible in court."

"What did you expect me to do? Ignore the fact that this guy was taunting me? I knew he did it, I just needed that evidence to prove it!" Olivia's jaw was clenching, the sinews in her neck flexing and releasing with the tension.

Casey's voice dropped to a dangerous, low rumble. "I expected you to use your head. What did you achieve by going in gung-ho and ignoring procedure? You threw the case down the toilet. Now that evidence, which we COULD have obtained a separate search warrant for, is inadmissible. We probably don't even have enough to get to trial. So yes, I did expect you to ignore his taunts. You should know better than that by now. But most of all, I do NOT expect to take the blame for your mistakes."

She stared down at the pacing brunette, trying to judge just how angry she was, before stepping out of the doorway and walking towards the kitchen. She was fully prepared for the strong grip on her arm as she brushed passed the volatile woman, but she was surprised at the force with which she was pinned, cheek flush against the cold wall. Before she knew it, her hands were cuffed behind her back and she'd been spun around to face her lover. "Putting your training to good use I see?" Casey hissed, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Olivia had her forearm pressed across Casey's chest, using her weight to apply just the right amount of pressure. She put her foot between Casey's legs, forcing her feet shoulder-width apart. "I don't expect you to take the blame for my mistakes, but I do expect you to at least TRY to back me up. Is that too much to ask, counsellor?" Her face was inches from the younger woman's, staring into fiery green eyes.

"I'll back you up when I think you are right. I'm not putting my professional reputation on the line for something I disagree with."

"Good to know I rate below your reputation," she growled into Casey's ear, before biting down sharply on a sensitive lobe.

Casey gasped as she felt teeth sink in, savouring the feel of Olivia's tongue soothing the throbbing area. "You know full well where you rate Olivia. Don't even try to bait me with that."

Olivia increased the pressure on Casey's chest, her eyes gleaming with animosity. Casey took a moment to look past the anger in the deep brown orbs, to make sure she could see the woman beneath. Satisfied Olivia hadn't - wouldn't - lose control, she licked her lips, then lunged forward. Olivia's hold was too strong, and she was forced back against the wall before she ever really broke contact with it

"Oh no sweetheart," she began, her condescending tone belying the affectionate pet name. "This is going to play the way I want it to. She reached a hand behind Casey's head and gripped a handful of silky red hair, pulling back harshly. The soft flesh on her neck now fully exposed, the brunette couldn't control herself any longer. She ran her tongue from the base of Casey's neck, up to her ear, then across the line of her jaw. Stopping at her mouth, she sucked on her full bottom lip, alternating between flicking her tongue across it and nibbling.

Casey let out a small moan of pleasure before she was able to catch it, and braced herself for the inevitable backlash. She winced as sharp teeth bit down hard on her fleshy lip. Olivia pulled away and let an evil smirk curl at the side of her mouth when she saw the blood blisters her teeth had caused. "Did I just hear you moan? You're not enjoying yourself are you?"

Casey kept silent, her eyes still conveying her displeasure. "Casey," Olivia shook her head. "You know the rules honey. You gonna answer me or not?" She was met with more silence. A predatory look flashed across Olivia's face. "I was hoping that would be your answer." In one swift movement, she brought her thigh up to meet Casey's centre and pressed in. Hard.

Casey's breath hitched as she felt her hips being forced back into the unyielding plaster wall. She let out a low chuckle. "Is that all you've got, Detective?"

Olivia managed to keep the shock hidden from her face. She'd never been challenged by Casey before. Not like this anyway. She took a brief second (that was not missed by Casey) to compose herself, then yanked the younger woman away from the wall and marched into the bedroom, holding her like she would a difficult perp.

Casey fell face down on the bed and felt a knee in her back almost instantly. Moments later, her cuffs had been undone, she'd been flipped over, and she was re-cuffed, this time to the bed-head. Somewhere along the line, her jacket and shirt had been ripped off, buttons flying across the room. She looked down at her topless self and cursed that she'd worn a bra that unclasped at the front. That was making it too easy for Olivia.

Olivia crawled over the top of the bound beauty, looking every bit like a predator who had just captured it's prey and wanted to toy with it a while before going in for the kill. She slowly made her way up the younger woman's body, leaving a trail of sharp bites in her wake. Casey quietly gasped when she felt teeth close over one nipple, fingernails digging in to the other, the thin cotton of her bra offering little protection from the onslaught. When Olivia released the sensitive skin, Casey nearly yelped in pain as the blood rushed back. Several more bites up her chest and neck later, and Olivia's teeth were scraping along the side of Casey's ear once again. She ran her nails down Casey's throat as she growled quietly into her ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard Counsellor, you are going to be desperate for release." She punctuated her statement with a firm thrust of her thigh against Casey's (now soaked) centre. "But first, I want you to do something for me." She ran her tongue the length of Casey's neck, sucking on the sensitive pulse point. "Do it well and I might go a bit easier on you. But if I think you could do better, I'll have no mercy when you are begging me to let you come." Teeth scraping across her collar bone sent a shudder through Casey's body. "Understood?"

Knowing how far Olivia could take this, (and desperately wanting it to go there), Casey gave her lover a cocky smirk and opened her mouth to reply. Before she had the chance, Olivia place a finger over her lips, silencing her. The look Casey received told her that she was headed in the right direction - she was in trouble and that was exactly where she wanted to be.

Olivia trailed her finger down Casey's lips, gripping her chin firmly. "That was your last chance, Ms Novak. No more of that." Casey averted her eyes, signalling that she understood. "Keep your eyes down, and don't move." Her tone indicating there was no room for argument. She dismounted and quickly removed her boots, jeans, shirt and underwear, before resuming her position on Casey's stomach. "No more trying my patience, okay?" Before Casey could get a chance to respond, her bra had been unfastened. Two fingers clamped down on a rather hardened nipple and squeezed tight. Biting down on her lower lip, fighting the urge to yelp in pain, Casey managed to stay silent, eyes still focused on a spot on the wall.

Olivia crawled up her body and placed a knee on either side of the red hair that was splayed across the blue pillow cover. Grabbing the bed-head with one hand, she reached back with the other and scratched a line across Casey's chest, feeling a jolt of electricity run through her and pool between her legs at the hiss the action elicited from the woman beneath her. "Look at me," she commanded. "Don't break eye contact until I'm done." 

Casey's eyes widened as Olivia slowly lowered herself onto eagerly waiting lips. Doing as she was told, she kept her eyes focused solely on Olivia's lust-blackened ones, she tentatively ran her tongue the length of Olivia's wet folds. Receiving a nod of permission, she repeated the action, more confidently this time. She teased her tongue through the warmth of Olivia's centre, swirling around her entrance, then back up to the swollen bundle of nerves that she knew would be her lover's undoing. She let her teeth scrape across Olivia's clit as she slid her tongue back down, silently seeking permission to enter. Olivia ground her hips down on Casey's tongue, effectively giving her answer, as the ADA slid her tongue deep inside, caressing the velvety walls that seemed to be sucking her further in. She followed the pace set by Olivia's hips grinding against her, and slid her tongue out, swirling her entrance, then plunging back in again and curling the strong muscle upwards. Olivia was unable to think clearly as she rode the younger woman's mouth. All thoughts of punishing Casey left her head as she stared into cloudy green eyes. Casey kept her sight focused on the woman above her, and as the brunette's eyelids began to droop, she slid her tongue out and began her assault on her lover's sensitive clit. Circling, flicking, sucking, she alternated quickly, smiling to herself as she tried to keep up with the hips bucking above her. She heard Olivia's breath catch in her throat, and drove her tongue deep inside her one last time, feeling the muscles clamp down around her as the detective froze, then shuddered her release.

After a moment to regain her composure, Olivia slid down Casey's torso, bending down to lick her sweet juices off swollen lips. "I was beginning to wonder if you could follow instructions after all," she hissed, quietly sliding her hand under the attorney's skirt and gently pushing her panties to the side. "I'm glad you finally showed me you can." Without warning, she pushed two fingers deep inside, pumping them hard and fast. Casey gasped at the shock, her hips rising to meet the demanding digits. When Olivia added a third finger, she moaned loudly.

The detective's other hand was anything but idle, scratching, rubbing and teasing various parts of her lover's body. Casey groaned in pleasure, and let her eyes flutter closed for a brief moment, only to be snapped out of it by Olivia growling her name. "Did I say you could close your eyes?" She spat harshly. Casey shook her head and kept her eyes wide open, gasping again as Olivia added a fourth finger.

It didn't take long for Casey's body to respond, the familiar feeling building somewhere low in her stomach. Olivia contemplated stopping, forcing Casey to wait. She must have paused her movements a moment while she was thinking, because the next thing she heard was Casey's voice. "Don't. Stop." There was no desperation in the voice. No begging. It was absolutely a command. Olivia was surprised at the look of determination on her lover's face, but what surprised her even more was the fact that she picked up the rhythm again, using her thumb to tease the redheads clit at the same time. Moments later, Casey's body was shaking, Olivia drawing the last of her orgasm out with skilful fingers. She loved the noise her lover made. A cross between a groan and a grunt, her name always mixed somewhere in there.

They lay there for a moment, faces inches apart. Casey leaned in to kiss Olivia, but the brunette ducked away, and got up. Confusion crossed Casey's face. Olivia stood back and let her eyes take in the image of the half-dressed woman handcuffed to her bed, their bed, a shit-eating grin plastered to her face.

"Un-cuff me Liv," Casey said softly.

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me. I said no. You knew the rules, yet you still pushed me. You don't get to decide when to come, and I didn't hear any begging from those lips of yours," she couldn't keep the amusement off her face, as Casey's frustration bubbled to the surface of her own. "So you just stay there for a few minutes and think about that ok?" She laughed as she left the room, naked hips swaying as she walked.

True to her word, she returned a couple of minutes later, having just had a quick shower. Casey gently sucked on Olivia's nipple as she reached over her to undo the handcuffs. The simple, sweet action almost made Olivia's knees buckle. She released the cuffs and slipped off the bed to get some clothes.

As soon as her back was turned, she heard a flurry of movement and found her face planted firmly into the bed, her stomach across Casey's lap. Casey had sat herself at the edge of the bed and was running her nails across the soft flesh on Olivia's ass with one hand, holding her shoulders firmly to the mattress with the other. She was waiting for Olivia to work out what had just happened.

"What the fuck?"

"You really thought you'd be allowed to leave me cuffed to the bed without any retribution?" Casey's voice was quiet, controlled. She scratched her nails lightly up the back of Olivia's thighs, enjoying the shiver it elicited. "Tell me, Olivia, did you think you were in control here?"

Olivia's response was mumbled into the bed, and Casey couldn't make out what she had said. She raised her hand and quickly landed two blows, one on each of the cheeks on Olivia's toned backside. The brunette's head shot up and she gasped. Casey began rubbing her hand over the reddening skin as she spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear your answer."

"I…I said I thought I was…" Her voice was shaky with the shock of her current position.

"Well, now you know you weren't." smack Casey fell in to a steady rhythm as she spoke. "I walked past you, knowing you would grab me." smack "I provoked you, knowing you would go harder." smack "I wanted all of this." smack Olivia's ass was warming up, and she was squirming in Casey's lap. "Stop moving." She continued her assault on the now red ass cheeks.

"You're going to come for me, Olivia." It was a statement, stern, but laced with promise.

"What do you think I did before?"

Casey landed several stinging blows to Olivia's thighs. "That was for you. This time it's going to be for me."

She removed her left hand from Olivia's shoulders, and used it to take over the spanking from her right, which was snaking it's way between two very wet thighs. Lightly running her finger the length of her lover's sex, she smirked as she saw Olivia trying to lean into the touch. She removed her finger and painted swirls on of dampness on heated thighs. "Will you leave me cuffed to the bed again?"

"No." Olivia's breathy voice wasn't convincing enough for Casey's liking, so she continued raining down blows at a steady pace for a few minutes, silently enjoying watching as Olivia tried not to squirm.

Olivia on the other hand, was trying her hardest not to cry out. She didn't want to give Casey the satisfaction, but she knew she couldn't last much longer. She tried, and finally managed, to still her body. After a minute or two of not reacting and Casey still not letting up, she gave in. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again. I swear Case, I just…I don't know. I didn't think. I'm so sorry baby, please…please believe me!"

Casey's whole body felt the words tumbling from Olivia's lips. The electricity shot through her from the first word, and kept going long after Olivia had finished speaking. She slowed her spanking, and started gently rubbing Olivia's abused behind. Her right hand once again slid between Olivia's thighs, and she wasn't surprised to find her even wetter than she had been before. Her slender fingers slid inside Olivia, one, two, three. She was gentle, slowly caressing the soft walls. She ran her other hand up Olivia's spine and softly stroked soft brown hair. She felt Olivia release the muscles in her stomach and let go of the sob she'd been holding in. A few stray tears ran down her cheeks, and Casey whispered gentle reassurances as the detective harshly swiped them away. She kept stroking her lover's hair and softly probing her sex. When Olivia's breath was only ragged from desire, and not from tears, she let her left hand drop to join the right and started softly teasing Olivia's clit. Olivia felt herself getting close, and fought to hold off. "Casey?" Her voice was small, unsure.

"Yes baby?" Soft soothing tones didn't quite hide the purring desire.

"Please? Can I…can I come?" She was holding her breath waiting for an answer.

The fire between her legs kicked up a notch and became a raging inferno. She had never heard anything more delicious in her life. "Yes Olivia. Come for me baby." Her voice dropped to a low growl as she curled her fingers to reach the spot she knew would send Olivia over the edge.

---

Curled up in bed, bodies entwined, they were both nearing sleep. "Case?"

"mnnmgh?"

Olivia smiled sleepily at the grumbling noise. "About before? I'm sorry. I know I fucked up. I shouldn't of blamed you."

Casey turned her head to look into the deep brown orbs staring back at her. "Consider it forgotten. Although, if you feel the need to blame me for something again, I wouldn't object if this is how it ends." She leaned in and kissed her lover with all the passion she could muster, being as tired as she was. Pulling Casey's back towards her, she wrapped strong arms around the redhead and fell asleep, followed soon after by a lightly snoring ADA.


End file.
